


Tastes So Good

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Drinking, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, idk man, sort of. theyre pretending., sorta? jisungs drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Chan, for a special occasion, allows the members of Stray Kids to get drunk one night. However, he has really no idea how to react when Jisung barges into his room and starts acting... weird, though Jisung convinces Chan that he should help him out.





	Tastes So Good

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i actually wrote this but this really isnt the worst thing ive done

Chan is a responsible man, he is. However, he also kind of wants to be the cool dad, you know? He wants his members to have fun once in a while, but also maybe he wants them to stop calling him a “party-pooper” or whatever, so that’s why he allowed them to drink. Except Jeongin. He won’t let Jeongin drink, but he promised to treat him to a snack later so it’s all good. They’ve won an award and, hey, if now isn’t the time to celebrate, then when is?

Since Chan is responsible, he decided that he’d stay sober to look after them, but they’d started to get really loud and annoying and ridiculous, so he went back to his and Changbin’s shared room to get a bit of peace and quiet. It didn’t last long though, he had only gotten a couple of ideas written down for a new song before somebody came bursting through the door loudly.

“Channie-hyung,” slurs Jisung, leaning against the door frame. “So this is where you are! Aha!”

“Yes, in my room. So shocking, who would have thought that I would be in here.” Chan rolls his eyes when he turns around to look at Jisung, arms crossed. “Do you need something?”

Jisung hums and makes his way over to the elder, walking kind of uneven, and Chan sighs through his nose. He isn’t quite irritated, but just… he’d rather _not_ deal with drunk members. “What are you doing? Are you working?” asks the younger, tying to peek at Chan’s laptop.

“I’m just brainstorming ideas and stuff. What do you need?” the leader tries cutting to the chase, not in the mood for Jisung’s drunken talk. Jisung huffs and grabs Chan’s wrist, and the elder throws him a weird look. “What are you doing?”

“You should, like… Stop working, and relax. You know? Come on, it’s a special occasion. Just for this night!” explains Jisung, trying to convince Chan to turn away from his laptop. Chan resists though, and when he pulls his arm back, Jisung stumbles to the floor.

Groaning, the leader stands up to help the younger off of the floor and, when they’re standing, a bit too close, Jisung is clinging onto his shirt. “Jisung, be more careful, Christ. I feel like your mom. How much did you drink?”

“Not much,” he mumbles, eyes looking downward. “You feel like my mom…” he says to himself. “Like my mommy.” He looks up and, with a slight giggle in his voice, says, “Mommy, I don’t feel so good.”

Chan’s kind of weirded out, but he gets concerned and guides Jisung to his bed, sitting them down on it. He places an arm on his shoulder and asks, “What’s wrong? What are you feeling?”

“I don’t know,” answers Jisung, leaning into the leader. “I just feel weird, mommy.”

The elder freezes a bit and takes a good look at Jisung. He thinks that it’s really odd how the younger keeps fixating on the word, and he finds Jisung’s attitude right now in general weird, but he figures that it’s just because the younger is drunk. “Jisung, I can’t help you if you don’t elaborate…”

Jisung sighs and looks away before he says, “I feel weird… down there.” And it takes Chan a full second before he finally realizes what Jisung is implying, and he gets up out of shock.

“What the fuck?” He tries to get away from the younger, but Jisung immediately grabs onto his shirt.

“Mommy, no please,” he pouts, and he’s giving Chan the softest puppy eyes the leader has ever seen. It’s all making Chan feel weird. Jisung is acting way too cute and innocent, but he’s also implying that he’s aroused. How’s Chan supposed to react to this? What does he do? What _should_ he do? But maybe… he doesn’t hate it entirely.

He really shouldn’t do anything, though. Jisung is drunk, and Chan is supposed to be responsible and caring. It’s kind of hard with the way that Jisung’s looking at him though, and with the way his fingers are twisting into his shirt. And Chan really hasn’t gotten any action in such a long time, so maybe he’ll indulge Jisung a bit. He sits back down and asks, “How does it feel weird?”

Jisung groans and shyly looks around, before mumbling, “I don’t know. It just kind of hurts and tingles…”

Chan hesitates a second before he decides to say, “Where does it hurt, baby?” The last word rolls of his tongue a bit awkwardly, but Jisung moans slightly, so he figures that it was good enough.

“My,” Jisung starts and stutters, but he can’t manage to get the rest of his sentence out. Chan tries to prompt him further, but Jisung ends up saying, “It’s really embarrassing.”

The leader takes a second to really _think_ about this. He’s never really thought of his members in a sexual way, or at least not admittedly. However, seeing Jisung all shy and embarrassed and _needy_ right in front of him, he’s starting to find himself getting hard. Maybe this is okay… Chan can’t really tell anymore, too focused on the man sitting so close. “Can you show me where, then?”

A hand slowly grabs on top of his own, and Chan watches as Jisung slowly brings it to his crotch, softly placing it on top of his erection, and Chan roughly breathes out through his nose, not believing that this is really happening. “Here,” squeaks Jisung.

Chan coos. “Aw, baby, you’re aroused? Is that it?” He calmly rubs Jisung’s length through his pants, and Jisung whines a bit, squeezing onto the hand and pushing it against himself harder.

“Mommy, help me. Make it stop,” the younger breathes, eyebrows furrowed and hips bucking up.

“Ask mommy nicely,” commands Chan, and the use of the word is so strange on his tongue. He would have never expected to speak the word in this kind of context, but here he is.

Jisung groans and says, “Please, help me. Mommy, pretty please make me feel better.”

Chan moves away his hand and Jisung tries to bring it back, but then the leader says, “Take your pants off, baby. Underwear too.” And Jisung complies, not wasting a second. Afterwards, Chan guides Jisung’s hips so that he sits down on his lap. Then he grabs his dick, stroking it slowly. “How does that feel?” he asks.

“Feels really nice,” slurs Jisung. “Mommy, can I kiss you?” he asks, and he’s giving Chan those eyes again, the ones that he can’t say no to.

“Okay,” answers the leader, before he swiftly leans in to give Jisung a quick peck on the lips. As soon as he pulls away though, Jisung grabs onto the back of his head and pulls him back in a bit too forcefully. Chan wasn’t expecting the abrupt movement, especially considering Jisung’s drunken state.

Jisung kisses Chan roughly and deeply, and it’s honestly quite messy and kind of gross, but Chan enjoys it nonetheless. “I love your kisses, mommy. They’re so nice,” he hums, and Chan smiles before giving him some more.

They sit like that, with Jisung in Chan’s lap, bucking up into the elder’s fist, while they sloppily make out and Jisung whimpers into his mouth. After a while, Jisung asks, “Can I touch you?”

“Sure, where do you want to touch?” asks Chan, still holding onto Jisung’s dick and playing with it.

“Your chest,” says the younger. Chan nods and stops briefly just to take his own shirt off and, as soon as he does, Jisung's hands are both on him, feeling him all over. When Chan starts jacking him off again, Jisung goes to play with his nipples, and the elder is shocked at how good it feels.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, bucking his own hips up now. “That feels so good.” Jisung smiles, laughing slightly, and continues touching Chan’s nipples, rubbing all around them, squeezing them and twisting them around a bit in between his fingers. All of it gradually starts turning Chan into a mess.

Jisung ends up pushing Chan down, crawling on top of him, when he brings himself down to give one of the nipples a tentative lick. Chan hisses and grabs onto the back of Jisung’s head, and the younger takes that as a cue to latch his mouth onto it, sucking on it and running his tongue around it.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Jisung announces, “Mommy, I’m hungry.”

Chan furrows his brows in confusion and asks, “Hungry? Do you want to go get a snack or something?” Because as good as he feels, if Jisung wants to stop and eat, then he’d stop and let Jisung go eat.

However, Jisung just shakes his head no and says, “That’s okay. Mommy you could just… breastfeed me.” He finishes his sentence a bit too casually, and Chan thinks that he’s maybe having some sort of weird wet dream, because in what world would he have Jisung on top of him, asking to be breastfed, and in what world does Chan actually feel turned on by the thought? Apparently this one, because Chan tries to wake up, and he realizes that this is very much the odd reality that he’s stuck in.

“Okay,” is the only thing he manages to choke out, because his brain isn’t forming any more coherent thoughts.

Jisung goes back down and latches on to the nipple again, but this time he starts sucking a lot harder, whimpering a bit, and it really almost feels as though he’s getting something out of it. After a while, he switches to Chan’s other nipple and Chan honestly hates how _good_ it feels, how much he loves having Jisung’s tongue play with his nipple like that, how eagerly Jisung is doing it, too. His hands go up to tangle themselves in Jisung’s hair, and he pushes the younger closer against himself, grinding his hips up to soothe his erection.

“You’re so hungry, baby, aren’t you?” Chan coos, far gone now. Jisung hums in agreement, and the elder gets the courage to ask, “Does my milk really taste so good?”

Jisung moans loudly, before he pulls off of the nipple and says, “Yes, so tasty. I need more, though.”

Chan’s about to ask him what he means by that, when Jisung lowers himself so that his face is right in front of Chan’s pelvis. Chan immediately gets it, and can’t help but gasp a bit when Jisung abruptly pulls his erection out. He gives it a few tentative licks before he takes the head in, and starts swirling his tongue the exact same way the he did for Chan’s nipples.

Chan grabs onto Jisung's hair harder when his orgasm starts building up, and it really doesn’t take all that long before he’s cumming into Jisung’s mouth. Chan is shocked at how the younger swallows everything with little to no effort, and he briefly wonders if Jisung has done this before.

He doesn’t get to think for too long, though, because Jisung brings himself back up and starts sucking on a nipple again, and Chan’s body is feeling all sorts of things, one of which is Jisung rutting against his thigh.

He can feel the vibration of Jisung’s voice against his chest as he moans and whimpers, and soon enough Jisung stops playing with the nipple, though his mouth is still latched onto it, as he focuses more on getting himself off against the leg. Chan pets Jisung's head as the younger starts whining desperately, and eventually Jisung cums just like that, rubbing himself against Chan’s thigh.

The leader groans and scolds, “Baby, you’re so filthy. You've made such a mess.”

Jisung's face presses against his chest as Chan hears a muffled, “I’m sorry.” The elder sighs and gently pushes Jisung off of him. He takes his soiled pants off and goes to find some tissues, then goes back to wipe the younger’s dick clean. He flings his pants into his dirty laundry pile, and puts on a new pair.

After he helps Jisung get dressed again, much like a mother would, the younger suddenly gets up and says, “Wow, thank you hyung,” voice completely normal, words not jumbled or slurred, as if he’s sober.

“Uh, you’re welcome?” Chan replies uncertainly, because he’s confused by Jisung’s change in demeanor.

“That was really hot,” continues Jisung. “I really wasn’t sure if you were going to be into it, but I’m happy it worked out. I’ll make sure to come to you again when I feel hungry next time.” He winks and walks straight out of the room, and Chan just stands there, dumbfounded.

Was Jisung sober the whole time? Did this really just happen? Did Chan really just let one of the members suck on his nipples like that and call him mommy? Did he really just enjoy that?

There are so many questions. Maybe Chan’s the one who’s drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
